Dragons: Saturdays on Berk
by nukesarge
Summary: The teens of the Berk Dragon Training Academy love spending Saturdays with their dragons, but two of the teens enjoy spending time with eachother more than anything...
1. Chapter 1

Berk. It's twelve days north of freezing to death and lies solidly on the meridian of misery. The inhabitants -the Hairy Hooligan tribe- have hunting, fishing, and a charming view of the sunset. The only real upside though is the pests-turned-pets. While most other Viking villages have parrots or ponies, they have Dragons! Life on Berk has changed for the 1st time in 300 years. Instead of killing and capturing Dragons, they now ride and train their dragons. All of this would not have been possible if not for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He realized that everything they knew about Dragons was completely wrong, so he changed things, but at the cost of his left leg. Once the misfit and outcast of Berk, Hiccup now heads the Viking's Dragon Training academy with the help of his friends- Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut (AKA the Twins), Fishlegs, and of course Astrid. The Berk Dragon Training Academy in in session five days out of the week. The six teens are allowed to do whatever they want on their favorite day- Saturday.

DreamWorks' Dragons: Saturdays on Berk

What do they do on Saturday? Well for starters, Fishlegs and his Gronkle (Meatlug) tend to stay on the seashore searching for shells and any type of flower that grows along the coast, as Botany was Fishlegs' second favorite activity besides Dragon training. The Twins spend their time at their 'dark soggy alone place' with their two headed Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch, bickering and beating each other up while Barf and Belch did the same. Snotlout spends most of his time behind the Great Hall trying to teach his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, a thing or two in obedience… which always sends Snotlout to the nearby water bucket every 15 minutes or so, due to the fact that Monstrous Nightmares tend to have a nasty habit of lighting themselves on fire. Hiccup and his Night Fury, Toothless, spend every Saturday at the cove where they first met, fishing and improving on their drawing skills (not that Hiccup needs any improvement).

Then there's Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. For as long as Astrid could remember, she always would notice Hiccup staring at her in a weird way. The other teens would laugh and say that the village hiccup had a crush on her. While she tended to ignore them and Hiccup, as she was the toughest out of all of them, she still couldn't understand why Hiccup even bothered trying to win her over, but then came the flight. Almost one year ago, the teens had all been enlisted in dragon training, not to tame and fly them, but to kill them. Astrid was always the best, until Hiccup started winning exercise after exercise. One day Astrid finally had had enough and followed Hiccup, as he tended to disappear at the end of training every day.

That was when she found the cove, and Toothless. Astrid immediately realized how Hiccup had made such tremendous advances in training- because he HAD shot down and captured a Night Fury as he said he had, and trained it. Astrid had attempted to run off to tell his father, Chief Stoick the Vast, but she had then been 'kidnapped' and shown that Dragons weren't all bad. Even the most ferocious out of all the known dragons, could be sweet and kind. Then when Hiccup let her go and she promised she wouldn't tell anyone, she did the stupidest thing she thought she had ever done- she kissed him. Then, after Hiccup defeated the Red Death and everyone fully accepted him- she kissed him AGAIN! This time in front of the whole village. Now, the village always would whisper and gossip about the former hiccup and his 'girlfriend'. Now while they had never been in an official relationship, they both realized how much they liked each other, but were still embarrassed whenever someone called them a 'couple'.

But, besides all of that, she still always found herself making the trip to the cove to hang out with Hiccup almost every Saturday. _Ok, EVERY Saturday,_ Astrid thought to herself as she and Stormfly carefully crept through the forest. Astrid found herself once again thinking about their other two kisses, one during Snoggletog after Hiccup had managed to return all the dragons AND their newly hatched children after the dragons had disappeared a few days before, and one after the Thawfest games when Hiccup had deliberately thrown the final challenge so Snotlout could save his pride. While both of these had been a little more private and only a handful of people saw either of them, they still didn't talk about it.

_It's not that I don't like him, and I DO, it's just that he's… Hiccup. I mean, he would probably be late to our wedding. _Astrid snapped out of her thoughts as she slapped herself across the face. _Really, Astrid? Really? Marriage? You're 17, and besides, Dad probably already has me promised to another guy from a different island… I just hope it's not a Berserker._ Astrid stopped as she recognized the outcrop of rock leading into the cove. She peered over the edge and saw the scrawny boy sitting on a rock drawing Toothless as the Dragon took a nap in the sunlight. _Then again… he isn't that bad looking… and he's sweet, funny, smart, knows everything there is to know about smelting and forging... _Astrid found herself leaning on the rock staring at Hiccup as he drew in his journal. Astrid shook herself out of her thoughts and grabbed the little wooden axe that was in the bag attached to Stormfly.

Astrid always enjoyed sneaking up on the young Dragon trainer and scaring him half to death by delivering a 'death blow' to a part of Hiccup's body with the toy axe. She stealthily and quietly went through the small entrance and started to sneak up on the unsuspecting Hiccup, as Stormfly stayed put and watched from the top. Astrid raised the little toy axe as she got within 5 feet of Hiccup. _Ok, good. Doesn't see me and my shadow is pointing the other way, so that won't announce my presence. _Astrid stopped and raised the axe as she targeted Hiccup's shoulder.

"Nice try, Astrid." Hiccup said suddenly. Surprised, Astrid gasped and dropped the little axe onto the ground as Hiccup turned around and closed his journal.

"What? How… but I-" Astrid stammered.

"I've learned a thing or two since you've started this little game." Hiccup responded as he stood up, joints cracking. He had obviously been sitting down for a long time.

"Oh, so you've learned a few things have you? Please tell me, I'm all ears." Astrid crossed her arms in front of her as she finished speaking.

"Well for starters, the birds stopped chirping as you two approached." Hiccup said indicating with his hands that no birds could be heard. "They sensed that something wasn't quite right and a possible predator was coming."

"Ok, that makes sense. Stormfly and I were being quiet, which alerted them that something was up, and they stopped chirping." Astrid replied.

"Precisely," Hiccup said with a thrust of his hand. "The second thing was that Toothless' ears perked up at the sound of your movements." At the sound of his name, Toothless lifted his head and opened his eyes, giving the two Vikings a gummy smile.

"Thanks a lot you overgrown lizard." Astrid said very sarcastically.

"Then the third thing is that you show up around this time every week." Hiccup finished.

Astrid facepalmed. "Oh, hadn't thought about that."

A crashing sound drew their attention to the cove entrance as Stormly landed on the ground in an undignified sprawl. Stormfly clucked in annoyance, righted herself, and then immediately went to working on matting down loose scales and spikes, as Deadly Nadders were known to be very vain and cared a lot about their appearance. Hiccup and Astrid laughed at the sight as Toothless joined in with his own form of laughter. Astrid turned back to Hiccup.

"So, Mr. Dragon-Trainer, you got anymore tips for me?"

"For you? No, but I might need to speak to Stormfly about watching her step." Hiccup replied with a chuckle. Astrid smiled and laughed as well.

"Well, it's one thing knowing when an opponent is sneaking up on you, but it's an entirely different thing doing something about it." Astrid said as she grabbed two wooden swords from Stormfly's bag. Seeing where this was going, Hiccup started to back up.

"Oh… um, oh gee look at the time, we probably need to start heading back," Hiccup said as he hurriedly started walking toward Toothless.

"Seriously, Hiccup? It's only a half hour past noon! The teens aren't due back until Eight thirty!" Astrid replied as she took out a set of throwing-knives. "C'mon! You know one day you'll have to fight without Toothless, and then what'll you do?"

"Is running away an option?" Hiccup said after a moment.

"No!" Astrid cried as she handed Hiccup one of the swords. "Hiccup, you're going to be chief one day, and you NEED to know how to defend yourself besides telling Toothless to blast the living snot out of the nearest Outcast! Besides," Astrid said as she swung the wooden sword around in her fingers, "I haven't been in a good fight today."

"Hmm, well you STILL aren't going to be in a good fight today, but if you insist," Hiccup said as he quickly charged. While the two laughed and play-fought each other in the cove, neither of them realized that the birds had stopped chirping. Up above on the ridge, hidden from both Dragon and Human view, Alvin the Treacherous sat on a Whispering Death with Savage right behind him.

"Ah, young love. Doesn't it just warm your hart Savage?" Alvin said with a sneer. Savage took a moment to think about the question. Outcasts weren't known to be brought to tears by a couple of kids unknowingly flirting with each other, but sometimes, Alvin wasn't exactly joking, even when using a sarcastic voice. After contemplating a moment Savage replied.

"Nope! Nothing warms my heart except the bones of our enemies strung out as wind chimes!"

"Correct answer, Savage. But in all seriousness, I think we may be able to use that girl to our advantage."

"I thought it was the boy who was all nerdy and can train dragons." Savage said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"No, no, no!" Alvin said quietly as not to be overheard. "I mean it's obvious that those two are smitten with each other. Remember when I grabbed the blonde one by her hair and Hiccup _immediately_ gave himself up? Or when we thought she was Heather and the boy came to save her then too?"

"Yes, but we have Mildew now, why do we still need the boy?" Savage asked still very confused.

"Because, Mildew's training will only get us so far, and the Changewing is being rather… stubborn."

"Ah so we kidnap her when the times right and we use her to get the boy to come to us?" Savage asked.

"Now you're gettn it! C'mon Twirly, let's get out of here." Alvin said as he lowered the spyglass from his eye. Savage withheld a chuckle at the Whispering Death's very unintimidating name. "Oh shut up Savage. It responds better to that than 'dumb dragon'." Alvin said as Dragon and Outcast disappeared down a tunnel. Several hours later the sun was setting and a very tired Hiccup and Astrid rested against a log as they nibbled on fresh dragon-roasted tuna, courtesy of Stormfly. Astrid shivered as a cold wind blew through the cove.

"You cold?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, a little. Winter-Winter is going to be here pretty soon," Astrid said as she yawned. Hiccup got up and walked over to Toothless. He rummaged around in a bad until he pulled out a big wool blanket. He sat back down next to Astrid and draped it across her. "You think of everything." She added with a smile.

"I always pack that in case Toothless and I get stranded somewhere and its freezing. This is the first time it's come in handy." Hiccup said as he himself shivered a little. Astrid lifted the blanket up a little.

"Come here," She said and indicated the blanket. Hiccup awkwardly moved closer to Astrid as she let the blanket fall, now covering both of them. A few minutes went by as no one said anything. Finally Astrid broke the silence with a yawn.

"We should probably start heading back, it starting to get late." Hiccup said pointing toward the now almost set sun.

"In a minute," Astrid said with another yawn, "If I go riding back the village I'll fall asleep on Stormfly and fall off."

"Well at least if you dozed off, your dragon could catch you. Mine wouldn't do much good at catching me." Hiccup said as he motioned to Toothless' prosthetic tail.

"He did pretty good catching you when the Red Death blew up."

"Minus the… well you know." Hiccup lifted his right leg under the blanket to prove his point. Astrid laid her head on Hiccup's shoulder as she remembered the day Hiccup had saved everyone.

"Yeah," Astrid said as she closed her eyes, "I'm glad I didn't lose y" Astrid didn't finish the sentence as she fell asleep.

"Lose what? Astrid?" Hiccup looked down and noticed her asleep, and realized how sleepy he was. "I'll just shut my eyes for five… minutes." Hiccup said as he drifted off to sleep as well.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2 in the **_**Dragons: Saturdays on Berk **_**saga. So, before I got started I thought I'd just explain the schedule for this fanfic. New chapters will probably be uploaded every other Saturday (as to keep with the theme) and they may come out every week once school's out for the summer when I'll have more time on my hands. Who knows? As you can probably tell, this story takes place between Season 1 and 2 of **_**Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk**_**. So, there's just a little info in case you were wondering. Also, I just wanted to say thank you to all who reviewed and enjoyed chapter 1. I didn't expect that much attention since this is my 1****st**** fanfic, so I am very excited that it's been getting as much attention as it has. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the 1****st**** one!**

Hiccup opened his eyes. He checked around him, realizing he wasn't in his bed. Instead he found himself in the cove asleep on the ground with a blanket around him as the sun hung in the sky. _Must be morning_ Hiccup thought to himself as he closed his eyes and laid back down. His eyes popped back open and sat up quickly, causing Astrid's head to hit the log with a _thunk_.

"It's morning!" Hiccup said as he scrambled up. Astrid opened her eyes and rubbed her head.

"What?" Astrid asked groggily.

"We didn't go back to the village last night! We crashed at the cove by mistake!" Hiccup said as he stuffed the blanket back into Toothless' satchel. Realizing what had happened; Astrid bolted up-right and quickly ran to mount Stormfly, only pausing to grab one of the wooden axes, shoving it into the bag.

"We are going to be in _so _much trouble!" Astrid said as Stormfly and Toothless lifted off.

"And our story is?" Hiccup asked as they quickly flew over the forest.

"Outcasts jumped us and we had to lay up for the night?"

"No, my dad will see through that in an instant!" Hiccup yelled as they got closer to the village.

"So… wing it?" Astrid said as she spied Meatlug and Fishlegs on a nearby mountain peak.

"Guess so."

"Ok, next thing you need to invent besides new tails for Toothless is a thingy that'll wake you up at a certain time!"

"Tried that a few years ago. Didn't work." Hiccup said as they neared the town square. When they landed, Stoick ran up with the parental _don't-ever-scare-me-like-that-again _look.

"Hiccup," Stoick said as the two teens dismounted, "Where in the name of Thor's Hammer have you been?!"

"Well you see dad, there was this umm… thing… and it umm… yeah I got nothing." Hiccup finally managed to say.

"And you?" Stoick said turning to Astrid.

"Fell asleep in the forest." Astrid said calmly.

"Is that so?"

"You don't get stains like this by standing up, sir," Astrid said, pointing to a large muddy spot on her back.

"Well then, go home and get yourself cleaned up. Weekly village meeting starts in an 'our."

"Yes, Chief Stoick!" Astrid said as she trotted off with Stormfly. While this had been happening, Hiccup had attempted to quietly tiptoe off, but didn't get far as Stoick's chief and parent instincts kicked in.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called.

"Yes, dad?" Hiccup answered as he calmly turned around and gave Stoick a nervous smile.

"Come with me." Stoick said as he started walking toward the Haddock household.

"Da, da, da, we're dead." Hiccup muttered as Toothless gave him a _What-do-you-mean-WE? _look. "Ok, me!" Hiccup finished. After a short walk, Stoick, Hiccup, and Toothless entered the house. Stoick closed the door as Hiccup sat down in a chair and hung his head.

"Ok, son, tell me… how was it?" Stoick said barely containing a grin.

"Wha-?" Hiccup stammered.

Stoick laughed. "You can't much past ME, son," Stoick said. "It's pretty obvious you and Astrid accidentally fell asleep at the cove, wherever that may be."

"Oh… is it really that obvious?"

"Son, you've got drool on your shoulder!" Stoick said with a laugh as he pointed to a spot of dried drool on Hiccup's left shoulder, which happened to be the same one that Astrid had used as a pillow the night before.

"Well, I suppose I was asking for that, seeing as the only other option was a log." Hiccup said as he wiped the dried drool off with a nearby napkin. "So you're not mad that we didn't get home on time?"

"Oh, of course I'm mad, I'm just more proud that you've finally got yourself a girl." Stoick said with a smile.

"Dad!" Hiccup cried as his cheeks flushed bright red, causing Stoick to laugh.

"She's a keeper, son." Stoick replied as he started to exit the house.

"So, I'm not in trouble?" Hiccup asked hopingly.

"I'll let this'un slide, just don't let it happen again." Stoick replied as he slipped out the door. Hiccup sank into the chair, letting out a sigh of relief as Toothless nuzzled up to the boy, seeking attention.

"Well, we dodged an arrow there, didn't we, bud?" Toothless snorted in agreement.

Later that night, Astrid walked into her house. Feeding a Dragon was exhausting work, even for a skilled Viking such as Astrid. With the moon high in the air, Astrid walked into her room. As much as she missed her parents when they were away on long fishing trips, it was still nice to have the entire house to herself… well unless one counted the two dragons that lived there along with her and her parents. The first one- Stormfly –slept outside, but had an easy view into her riders' room via a window. The second one was a small Deadly Nadder who enjoyed sleeping in Astrid's bed.

"Spike!" Astrid exclaimed as the young Nadder looked up from his position on her bed. While most of the hatchlings from Snoggletog had been given away to kids who were barely old enough to train small Dragons, Spike had seemed most insistent on staying close to his mother- Stormfly, and while Spike was still small in Dragon standards, he was already the size of a large dog, and took up the entire bed. "Come on, buddy! Move it!" Astrid said as she shooed the young Dragon away from the bed. Using a fish to help persuade Spike in moving, Astrid removed her armored shoulder pads and crawled into bed.

As much as Astrid tried to go to sleep, she found herself once again thinking about Hiccup. _Argh, I can't believe I was dumb enough to actually fall asleep! I've never been so embarrassed, chewed out by Stoick in front of the entire village! _Sensing Astrid's emotions, Stormfly poked her head through the window and cooed. Astrid smiled and rolled over to look at her Dragon.

"I'm fine Stormfly, I… just can't get Hiccup off my mind I guess." Astrid said. Stormfly cocked her head in an _and-that's-a-bad-thing? _type expression. "What?!" Astrid said with a chuckle. "Oh, so he tickles your sweet spot and gives you some dragon-nip and suddenly he's your best friend, huh?" While Astrid was mainly joking, she never could help but notice that the dragons always felt good around Hiccup. "_He's just got a way with the beasts," _she recalled once hearing Gobber the Belch say. _He certainly has _she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Elsewhere, several miles across the ocean, on Outcast Island, Alvin the Treacherous walked into a quickly but sturdily constructed house where none other than Mildew sat having a feast (by Outcast standards) with his pet sheep- Fungus. Fungus gave a _bah _as Alvin closed the door.

"Ah, Mildew, how comes training?" Alvin asked as he helped himself to an almost rotten mutton leg. Mildew grabbed his staff as he rose from the chair at the far end of the table.

"Well, quite well. I've trained six Nadders, three Gronkles, the Scauldron, another Whispering death and two Nightmares." Mildew said as he patted Fungus.

"And the Changewing?" Alvin asked hopefully.

"No. That is the most stubborn Dragon I have ever seen, and just _look _at what it did to me favorite pair of trousers!" Mildew said with disgust as he held up a pair of badly burnt and torn pants.

"Well, not to worry, because I have devised a genius plan to train it."

"Which is?"

"I bring the boy back and let him train it, and then, when he's no longer of use, Stoick will no longer have a son, and I will no longer have a painful thorn in my side. Then we'll be able to waltz in to a practically defenseless Berk, and there'll be nothing they can do to stop us!"

"Oh, brilliant plan, but how to you plan on getting the boy here? Just walk into town and _ask _him to come and train your army?" Mildew asked sarcastically.

"No! I'll kidnap the girl and use her as bait." Alvin said fiendishly.

"The blonde sassy one with the armored shoulder pads and headband?"

"That'd be the one."

"With the way Hiccup and the girl act toward each other, that'd be like taking honey from a bee's nest. He'll be hot on your heels with that Night Fury of his."

"Mildew, Mildew, Mildew, you have to look at the big picture. Without that Night Fury, the only real danger he poses is training _another_ Dragon to fight us, but he'll be perfectly harmless if all the Dragons are already trained and the Night Fury is several miles away on a completely different island." Alvin said as an evil smirk spread across his face.

"You plan on him coming alone?"

"I do indeed. Trust me, Mildew; I've got _everything_ thought out."

_To Be Continued…_

**Oh boy, looks like things are getting heated up! Hopefully chapter 3 will be out sometime within the next 2 to 3 weeks, depending when I have time to write it. I do already have it outlined in my head what I want to happen, so… I guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens!**

**SPOILER ALERT: Gobber will possibly make his 1****st**** appearance in this fanfic besides just briefly being mentioned in this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here's chapter 3 of **_**Saturdays on Berk! **_**Make sure to keep the reviews coming!**

All things considered, the week started off pretty normal. Dragon training resumed on Monday and its members carried on as if Hiccup and Astrid hadn't disappeared for a full 24 hours. Tuesday flew by as the young trainers practiced flying maneuvers, and Wednesday passed without any major injuries (Snotlout's burned rear aside). Thursday ended with Gobber coming in for Combat Training, and Friday dragged on by as it always did. _Thud_. Tuffnut hit his head against his barrel again.

"Ugh, will this day EVER end?!" Tuffnut cried as he kept in rhythm with Ruffnut and Snotlout who were drumming out an impressive tempo with their own appendages.

"Um, maybe you guys shouldn't mess up those barrels; they are the only spare ones we have." Fishlegs suggested. Snotlout looked up from his head-drumming.

"Hey, Hiccup? Would we be able to end class early if one of us was _seriously _injured and had to be rushed to a healer?" Snoutlout asked with a glint of mischievousness in his eye. Hiccup turned around from the scoreboard of Dragon Knowledge. So far Team Astrid was at 189 points while Team Snotlout was at 15; when the beginning amount was 15.

"Oh, I suppose, but none of us are-" Hiccup was interrupted as Snotlout and Ruffnut grabbed Tuffnut by his arms and flung him to the ground. A large _crack_ sounded as Tuffnut hit the ground.

"Ouch, I am hurt. I am very much hurt." Tuffnut said without any enthusiasm.

"C'mon dude, don't blow it!" Ruffnut hissed as she kicked Tuffnut as he lay on the ground. Tuffnut jumped up with rage, holding his now bruised left arm as several broken walnut shells tumbled out of his shirt.

"What was that for?! I'm a better actor then you!"

"No you're not!" Ruffnut replied.

"Yes I am!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Hiccup sighed as the twins continued to bicker. He motioned for Astrid and Fishlegs to break them up, but Barf and Belch had already done so. The Zippleback pushed the twins away with each head, then turned and started what looked like an argument with itself.

"Odin's beard." Hiccup sighed. "Would you four stop it?!" Both Viking and Zippleback turned and stared at Hiccup, their arguments stopped. "Thank you. Now if we could get back to our lesson?"

"That won't be necessary." A voice interrupted. Everyone turned toward the arena entrance as Stoick and Gobber walked into the Academy. "Class is dismissed for the week." The Twins, and Snotlout ran to mount their dragons, and then took off within moments. Fishlegs shrugged, started to pick up the barrels, and walked toward the supply cell. Astrid stuck around as she felt that Stoick and Gobber were headed for Hiccup. The two men stopped in front of Hiccup.

"Dad, Gobber, what can I do for you?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"What'a nervous fur? You're not in trouble laddie." Gobber said with a laugh.

"Ok, than what are you guys doing here?" Hiccup said, now confused.

"Son, one of the nearby islands has requested that Gobber and I take care of a… problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"The big sharp toothy kind that breaths fire and chops down trees!" Gobber said overenthusiastically.

"Wha- a Timberjack? Shouldn't I be the one to deal with a Dragon problem, dad?" Hiccup asked turning to Stoick.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But this Timberjack isn't responding to the scratching and nose touching that we've taught them." Stoick answered.

"They asked for us to come in and deal with the problem the… old fashioned way." Gobber finished glumly.

"As in _kill_ it?!" Hiccup cried.

"Son, we're hoping it doesn't come to that, but if it does, then they'll need two experts to deal with it. I don't want you to lose _another_ body part." Stoick said as he placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"So that's what you came here for? To tell me I can't come before I get any ideas?"

"That and you'll have to run the blacksmith's shop tomorrow while we're gone instead of having you're normal Saturday activities." Hiccup didn't respond at first. "So?" Stoick asked.

"Alright." Hiccup finally replied. Hiccup started to walk for the exit. "Come 'on bud, let's go." Toothless followed Hiccup suit. Astrid ran up to Hiccup, trying to put a cheerful face on.

"So, what was that about?" Astrid asked, pretending not to know besides the fact she had heard everything.

"Dad and Gobber are leaving to possibly go kill a Dragon." Hiccup replied as Toothless' head bent down in the Dragon style of sadness.

"What?" Astrid asked still convincing. Hiccup responded by retelling the events of the conversation. By the end, Fishlegs had caught up and was frantic.

"But… they… how… you're…" Fishlegs gasped.

"Yes, I know. Even though I'm Mr. Dragon-Trainer, they still don't trust me in dangerous situations." Hiccup cried with frustration.

"Hiccup, I'm sure it's not _that _it's just… well, they don't want you to get hurt." Astrid said.

"They've never stopped me before! Gobber even pushed me forward when that Whispering Death showed up and told me to calm it down." Hiccup sat down on a nearby bench and put his head in his hands. "Even now I'm still Hiccup the Liability." Astrid and Fishlegs looked at each other, trying to find a way to comfort their friend.

"Hiccup, you're not a liability." Fishlegs said. "Sure, you can sometimes make a big mess of things, sure you've never really been a Viking, and that up until now you've been practically worthless to the village except for blacksmithing-" Fishlegs was silenced as Astrid punched him in the arm, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Too far, Fishlegs." Astrid said. Hiccup got up and started walking toward his house. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Hiccup replied. "I'll see you guys later." Hiccup closed the door behind him and Toothless.

"My fault." Fishlegs said.

"No, Fishlegs it's not your-" Astrid looked up at the sound of Dragon wings. Meatlug and Fishlegs were airborne and already out of hearing range. "Great, now two of our group is upset. Is there anyone on this island that's not in a bad mood?!" As if on cue Snotlout and Hookfang landed besides Astrid. Snotlout jumped off of his mount and approached Astrid with a very flirty smile.

"Well, helloooo-" Snotlout began.

"Not in the mood, Snotlout." Astrid said as she quickly flipped him and walked off. The next morning things returned to normalish settings. Snotlout continued to get burned, Fishlegs discovered more flowers, and Tuffnut argued with his reflection and Barf/Belch at the 'dark soggy alone place'. The only difference is that Ruffnut accompanied Astrid to the forest to throw sharp and pointy things at poor defenseless objects. So in other words, trees. An axe buried itself into a tree as Astrid channeled her rage.

"Argh, it was like everything I said just ended up being an insult, or just made him more depressed." Astrid cried as she pulled the axe from the tree. "Do you get what I'm saying? Ruffnut?" Astrid turned and, as impressive as it was annoying, saw Ruffnut standing up asleep. "Ruffnut!"

"It's Tuff's fault!" Ruffnut cried as her eyes popped open. "Oh. You."

"Have you even heard a word I've said?!"

"Yes. No. I don't know. Would it have something to do with you finally admitting you have a huge crush on Hiccup?" Ruffnut said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Wha-? Ruffnut!" Astrid exclaimed in disgust. Ruffnut laughed. "Ruffnut, do you think it's really a good idea to insult me when there are plenty of weapons around?" Astrid made sure to motion to the collection of shiny swords, knives, and axes behind her.

"One- I'll take my chances. And two- I wasn't really insulting you." Ruffnut replied as she swung a sword at a tree.

"Yes you were!"

"Ok, how?" Ruffnut said as a smile crept across her face.

"You claimed I have a crush on Hiccup. That's insult enough."

"But it's true!"

"Is not!"

"Yes, it is, and I'll tell you how." Ruffnut threw another sword at a tree. "You guys have kissed how many times? Five? Six?"

"No! Only three." Astrid said, not quite sure where this was headed.

"Strike one! You keep track of how many kisses you've had with him. Another is that when that Heather girl arrived you _immediately _grew jealous."

"How was I jealous?"

"Well, let's take that time when you two were supposed to _meet up_ and instead; he took Heather on a 'private lesson' as you put it. Oh, the horror! _Your _Hiccup, hanging out with _another_ girl! And then Stormfly liked her enough to take off with her."

"Ok, what does Stormfly have to do with any of this?!" Astrid said her voice starting to rise.

"With any of what?" Ruffnut asked.

"With me having a crush on Hiccup!" Seconds after the words escaped into the air, Astrid realized what she had done. Ruffnut grinned.

"Yes! I knew it!" Ruffnut said as Astrid put her head in her hands and sank down a tree trunk. Ruffnut bent down next to Astrid. "So, when did it start?" Astrid looked up.

"Well, I suppose now that it's out I have to tell you." Astrid sighed. "Well, the night I found Toothless and Hiccup in the cove is probably when I figured out that he wasn't terrible." Ruffnut's expression changed from interest to confusion.

"Wait… you knew about Toothless before the rest of us?!" Ruffnut asked.

"Yes. I thought the running into the arena yelling 'Hiccup' when Hookfang attacked would have kinda given you a clue."

"What are you… oh the big final challenge before the Red Death thing. Tuff and I fell asleep. Wasn't enough things blowing up."

"So Hiccup's life being in danger wasn't enough to wake you up?"

"We're getting off topic. Go back to crushing."

"Fine. Well, I realized he wasn't bad the night of the flight, then when we though he was dead I realized I had _some _sort of feelings for him, and then I guess when he woke up, I just lost control and kissed him. _That's_ when I realized I had a crush on him." Ruffnut sat down and stared.

"And you've managed to keep it a secret all this time?" Astrid nodded. "Well, I've got to give you points for that." Ruffnut finished. The girls went back to throwing weapons at trees as they discussed Hiccup. After a few hours, the sun started to set. Astrid threw her axe at a tree, but instead of sinking into the wood, it bounced off without even making a dent. Astrid picked up the axe and noticed the blade had been dulled after so many hours of tree-killing. She studied the sun as it dipped below the horizon.

"Well, my weapons are dull and the sun has set, so I'm going to run by the forge, get them sharpened, and then head home." Astrid attached a satchel to Stormfly as she finished speaking.

"Going to see Hiccup are we?" Ruffnut teased, but was quickly silenced with a killer look. "Alright, alright! Well, thanks for spilling your guts to me anyways."

"And speaking of spilling guts, if you tell anyone about our conversation here I. Will. Kill you." Astrid pointed a knife in Ruffnut's direction to prove her point. Ruff threw her hands up in mock surrender as Astrid and Stormfly took off. After a short flight, Stormfly landed in front of the forge. Astrid could tell that Hiccup was still inside, given the fact that fire was emanating out of the smokestack.

"Run on home Stormfly, I'll be there in a little bit." Astrid said as she patted Stormfly. The Nadder took off and flew the short distance to the Hofferson home. Atsrid hefted her axe over her shoulder and walked in. Hiccup wasn't in the main room, so Astrid walked back to his 'office'. Sure enough the young Viking sat at his desk, editing a design. Astrid rapped on the door frame to announce her presence. Hiccup turned and his face broke into a friendly smile.

"Astrid! What can I do for you?" Hiccup said as he stood up. Astrid tossed the axe to Hiccup.

"Axe needs sharpening."

"One finely sharpened axe coming right up!" Hiccup said as he made his way passed her and into the main forge area. Hiccup looked it over and started grinding.

"So, how are you doing?" Astrid asked referring to the previous day.

"Better. Toothless had to drag me out of bed this morning, but I got to work and made some adjustments to some designs and now I'm feeling a lot better. Then again, seeing you… um- a friendly face helps." Hiccup quickly re-worded as he grinded away on the axe.

"What? Have you been alone all day?" Astrid said as she slightly blushed, realizing what he meant.

"Pretty much. Toothless can't stand being in the forge for lengthy periods of time, and business was kinda slow today. Actually, you're my first customer." Hiccup added sadly.

"You know, if you're lonely, you could ask me to come help out. I wouldn't mind." Astrid said as Hiccup lifted the axe off the grinder. Seemingly to not have heard the previous statement, Hiccup handed the axe to Astrid.

"There you go. One finely sharpened axe." Hiccup said with pride in his voice. Slightly annoyed that Hiccup had not taken the bait, Astrid hurled the axe by Hiccup's head partly out of frustration and partly to test it out. Two hairs fell through the air as the axe passed by Hiccup and into his office. Astrid plucked the hairs out of the air and held them up for Hiccup to see.

"Great job Hiccup. Sharp enough to split hairs." Astrid said as she walked into the other room to retrieve the axe. She grabbed the handle and pulled, but it wouldn't budge from its place in the wall. She tried several more times to remove it, but it wouldn't budge. "Great, now it's stuck!" She cried in frustration.

"Don't worry, I have a solution." Hiccup added quickly, forgetting the fact that an axe had just been thrown at his head.

"Oh, this I cannot wait to see." Astrid said as Hiccup bent down below a table and started grabbing for things. After a moment Hiccup stood up with two things- one of Gobber's hammer hands and a large nail. "Ok, I don't get it." Astrid said after a second.

"Don't worry you'll see, and this'll require two people, so you're going to have to help me with this." Hiccup and Astrid walked into the office and Hiccup handed her the nail. He guided her hand to a spot just below the blade of the axe, causing both of them to blush slightly. "Alright, hold that there." Hiccup said as he looked at the axe.

"So what? Do we make a hole to get the axe out by hammering it with the hammer?" Astrid asked.

"Yep. Gobber and I would have to do this often after Dragon attacks, if a fireball had sent weapons into the walls." Hiccup started to tap away at the top of the nail. "Except Gobber wasn't exactly the best of aim when it came to doing this. I've had one or both of my hands smashed more times than I care to count."

"You're not going to smash _my _hands are you?" Astrid asked jokingly.

"No."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Hiccup replied. As time went on Hiccup's tapings became more controlled, but a little angry. Astrid could see a discouraged look on his face. _I wonder what's wrong now? _Astrid thought to herself.

"Alright, Hiccup. What's wrong?" She finally said.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong." He lied.

"_Hiccup_." Astrid said in the tone of voice the said _tell-me-right-now-or-you're-going-to-regret-it_.

"Fine." Hiccup finally said. "I was sitting in the forge eating lunch when I heard some people talking as they walked by."

"And what did they say?" Astrid prompted.

"Well one of them was talking about how we accidentally disappeared last weekend. Then the other one said that we were off being a 'happy couple'. Then they snickered about how we're going to get married someday. I mean really?" Hiccup explained as he continued to tap away at the nail. _Actually that wouldn't be bad_ Hiccup thought to himself. _I mean she's ASTRID!_

"Right. Crazy." Astrid responded. _People actually think we're going to get married? _Astrid thought. _Is that a good or bad thing though? Maybe I need to tell him… but very subtly. _"Well, I don't know, Hiccup."

"Don't know what Astrid?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Maybe we would actually make a good… couple." Astrid finally managed to choke out. Hearing this though, Hiccup lost concentration and he missed his mark, smashing Astrid's thumb. Shocked and in pain, Astrid accidentally backed up into Hiccup, causing him to drop the hammer-hand on his real foot. As Hiccup moved to remove the hammer, he bent down just as Astrid was doing the same. They conked heads and stepped back in pain. Astrid stumbled into a chair while Hiccup tripped over a box of old rusted tools and other unidentifiable pieces of metal. Hiccup, not being as injured, moved to grab some bandages for Astrid's now bruised and bleeding thumb.

"Sorry, let me get that for you." Hiccup said as he started wrapping her thumb. When he was done he helped he stand up by offering his hand. She took it then immediately twisted it, and punched him in the arm. _Hard_. Hiccup cringed in pain.

"That was for breaking your promise and smashing my thumb." Astrid said. Then, before Hiccup could react she grabbed him by the collar, pulled him towards her, and kissed him. She barely had time to murmur 'and that was for everything else' before he grabbed her into an embrace and responded. They could have stayed that way all night, if a figure had not walked in after several minutes.

"Hey, Hiccup have you seen my extra hamm- oh." Both teens turned toward a visibly amused Gobber standing in the doorway.

"Hey, look who's back early!" Hiccup said awkwardly.

"I can come back-" Gobber began.

"No, it's alright Gobber, I was umm… just leaving!" Astrid quickly replied. She ran over, placed a foot on the wall, gave a mighty tug, and with the hole that they had been creating, the axe came out of the wall. "Uh, see you later Hiccup!" Astrid said as she escaped out the doorway. Hiccup sat down in the chair and placed his head on the desk. Gobber walked in and leaned on the doorframe with a large smile on his face.

"So, what was that about?" Gobber asked, very amused.

"That was uhh… Astrid needed her axe sharpened and, so I sharpened it for, uh, her." Hiccup answered nervously.

"Odd form of payment if you ask me. I would have preferred cash, but to each his own I suppose."

"So how'd it go with the Timberjack?" Hiccup asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh fine. Turned out it just had a splinter in its big toe. You'd think that a dragon that gets its name from destroying trees would be better protected from that stuff. So, I removed it and it went all happy puppy on us. I'd thought that we'd never get off that island the way that Thornado was act'n. It was like you around Astrid." Gobber finally finished with a laugh. Hiccup stood up and started to walk away.

"Well, since you're back I guess I'll just be getting back to the house. Toothless has probably eaten my dinner, so I'd better get going. See you tomorrow." Hiccup said as he walked out of the forge. As he walked away he could hear Gobber singing '_Hiccup and Astrid sitting on Toothless, K-I-S-S-I-N-G'_. "I really hope word of THAT doesn't get around," Hiccup muttered to himself. At the Hofferson household, Astrid closed the door behind her.

"I really hope word of THAT doesn't get around," Astrid muttered to herself. She walked into the kitchen, placed her axe on the table and went upstairs. "Stormfly, I'm home! Stormfly? Spike?" Astrid opened up the door to her room to see Spike laying on the ground with a metal net over him. Outside, Stormfly was in a similar position.

"Spike!" she yelled as she rushed forward. Before she could reach him however, a pair of heavy hands lifter her off the ground. Alvin the Treacherous walked out of the shadows. "Alvin!" she roared.

"Hello Ms… Astrid isn't it?" Alvin replied. "Or should I call you Mrs. Haddock?" Alvin said with a laugh. Astrid didn't reply. Alvin turned toward the door as Savage and a few other Outcasts entered her room. "Are we all clear Savage?"

"Yes, Alvin." Savage answered.

"Good. We leave here now and sail for Outcast Island."

_To Be Continued…_

**Dum-dum-DUM! Great place to end a chapter, wasn't it? Hope you guys enjoyed! More to come!**

**BEHIND THE SCENES: The first bit of this chapter originally didn't exist! This chapter was supposed to take place on Wednesday instead of Saturday, but I changed it up a bit to keep to the theme and to give it a little more emotion. The Astrid and Ruffnut scene didn't exist either. It just kind of came out as I typed. I think this turned out better than the original version and it makes 10x's more sense. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of **_**Dragons: Saturdays on Berk**_**! Make sure to review! Love the reviews!**

Hiccup watched the sky, hoping to see Astrid fly in on Stormfly. Astrid was never late. She always arrived on time, and that was usually before anyone else- well, besides Fishlegs.

"Can we just get started already?" Snotlout cried.

"Let's wait just a few more minutes. Astrid will be here." Hiccup replied. Of all days for Astrid to be late, this was the worst. The teens were supposed to be doing a demonstration of hand signals to the villagers. Astrid represented the Nadder group, so she was the most likely candidate for Deadly Nadder hand signals. After a few more minutes of watching and waiting, Fishlegs had an idea.

"Who was the last person to see Astrid yesterday?" Fishlegs asked.

"She and I spent the whole day together in the forest, but she stopped by the forge to get her axe sharpened." Ruffnut replied. Everyone looked at Hiccup. "What happened at the forge?"

"Well… um… she stopped by and told me she needed me to sharpen her axe, so I did, and then she left to go… uh… home." Hiccup replied, leaving out a few embarrassing details.

"And she seemed fine when she left?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes. She probably accidentally slept in or something. I'll go check on her." Hiccup said as he mounted Toothless. "C'mon bud, let's find Astrid." Toothless jumped into the air as Hiccup positioned Toothless' tail in the proper position. After a few minutes of flying, they landed in front of Astrid's house. Hiccup dismounted and knocked on the door.

"Astrid? You alright?" Hiccup called. When no one answered, he opened the door and stepped in. Everything seemed to be fine, but then a whimper sent Hiccup bounding up the stairs to Astrid's room. Hiccup barged through the door and saw Spike on the ground, covered in a chain net. Spike began to shake in excitement as Hiccup entered and threw off the net. Spike jumped on Hiccup, knocking him over, and proceeded to give Hiccup several Dragon kisses. Hiccup finally managed to get Spike off of him and shook his hand free of saliva.

"Ok, that was gross." Hiccup said as Toothless laughed behind him. Hiccup looked at the chain net and concluded that it wasn't Astrid who had done this. "Spike, where's your mother?" Hiccup asked. Spike lifted his head and started sniffing the air. "That's it Spike! Find Stormfly!" Spike jumped out the window as Hiccup followed suit. Spike ran around to the cellar located behind the house and scratched at the door. Hiccup opened the heavy door with some help from Toothless and ran inside. Stormfly sat in the cellar with a larger version of the net that had kept Spike pinned down on the ground. After several minutes of lifting and re-arranging, Toothless and Hiccup finally managed to free Stormfly. Spike ran to her feet, cooing affectionately. Hiccup put his hand on Stormfly's nose.

"Ok, so we found you and Spike, but where's Astrid?" Stormfly moved past Hiccup and motioned toward a parchment of paper. Hiccup picked up the paper and read through its contents. When he finished he ran back inside Astrid's house, found a quill pen and another piece of paper, and quickly wrote out a letter to the other Vikings. When he finished, he rolled up both pieces of paper and put them in Toothless' bag.

"Alright, bud. Go back to the academy and make sure the others read those notes. I'll take Stormfly and fly to Outcast Island. Keep Spike safe." Hiccup told Toothless. Toothless nuzzled up to Hiccup, then turned and ran off in the direction of the Dragon Academy. Hiccup smiled as he mounted Stormfly. "Don't worry Astrid, we're coming!" Hiccup said as Stormfly took off.

Astrid woke up with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes and looked around groggily at her surroundings. A flood of memories came rushing back as she heard a cackling laugh. Astrid looked up and saw Alvin just a mere few feet away, but out of reach because of the cell door.

"Well good morning Astrid. Or should I say afternoon? That knockout mist we used on you was more potent than I thought. I almost thought we had accidentally killed you there once or twice." Alvin said with a sneer.

"What do you… want from me?" Astrid finally managed to say.

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to draw your little boyfriend here so I can use his talents."

"He's not my-"

"Well whatever he is to you, all he'll be is dead once he's finished the task I need him to perform." Alvin interrupted with a laugh. "I'll let you say goodbye to him though." Alvin said as he walked off.

Toothless bounded into the arena and accidentally ran into the wall in his haste. Everyone present couldn't help but notice that Hiccup wasn't on his dragon.

"Great! Now we're missing two people!" Snotlout complained. Toothless looked around and concluded that Fishlegs would be the best person to deliver the notes to. Toothless rolled over a few times in front of Fishelgs and managed to get the letters out of the bag. Fishlegs picked up one of the letters and read aloud.

_**"To Hiccup- In case you hadn't noticed, I've kidnapped your girlfriend-"**_

__"Wait! Hiccup and Astrid aren't dating! Astrid's mine!" Snotlout roared.

"Would you let me finish?" Fishlegs said.

_**"To Hiccup- In case you hadn't noticed, I've kidnapped your girlfriend and have brought her to Outcast Island. She will remain my captive unless you bring yourself to me and we make a trade. I promise that no harm will befall her as long as she is here, but I cannot say the same if you come flying in and try to rescue her. The ONLY way I shall release her is if you come to me- alone –and take her place. The two Nadders are unharmed and the big one can fly you to my humble abode. Leave the Night Fury on Berk, or… well, you can probably guess what'll happen. Give my regards to Stoick."**_

"Signed: Alvin the Trecherous." Fishlegs finished.

"So we're going to rescue them… right? Ruffnut asked.

"Wait there's a second note… and this one's from Hiccup!" Fishlegs said excitedly as he picked up the second letter.

_**"Guys, if you haven't read the other letter read it first. Ok, now that you've read it, listen up. I've got a plan for you to rescue me, and you're going to have to trust me. I'll make the trade as Alvin is suggesting, but once Astrid is safe, then come back and get me. Make sure Astrid goes straight back to Berk. I don't want her to become a bargaining tool. Leave immediately after reading this; don't even bother going to tell my dad. Just mount up and get to Outcast Island as fast as you can. By the time you arrive, I'll probably already have been captured so make sure Astrid flies back and then pick me up. Make sure Toothless stays on Berk as well."**_

__"Ok, I'm confused. Are we rescuing them or not?" Tuffnut said as he rubbed his head.

"You bet we're rescuing them!" Snotlout said as he jumped on Hookfang.

"Let's actually stick to the plan this time though." Fishlegs warned as he signaled for Meatlug to take off. Toothless watched as the other dragons and their riders took off. He grumbled sadly and wrapped a wing around Spike, keeping him safe.

The guard pushed Astrid along as they neared the surface of Outcast Island. The guard opened the door as another one pulled her through. She held up her hand to shield her eyes from the harsh sunlight. Alvin clapped his hands together as the guards stopped with Astrid.

"Well it looks like the 'Dragon Conqueror' will soon be joining us." Alvin said with a cackle.

"It's not 'Dragon Conqueror' it's Dragon _Trainer_." Astrid replied angrily.

"I know, but Conqueror had a better ring to it. Don't you think?" As much as Astrid hated to admit it, it did have a better ring to it. Savage walked up with smile on his face.

"Hiccup's approaching, Alvin." Savage said as he peered off in the distance. Astrid followed his line of sight and saw a growing figure in the distance.

"Is that… Stormfly?" She said aghast.

"If that's the name of your Nadder, then yes. You need a way to get off this island once we've made the trade." Alvin said as Stormfly and Hiccup were clearly visible. Stormfly landed after a few minutes and Hiccup jumped off and yelled to Alvin.

"Alright Alvin! I'm here. Now let Astrid go." Alvin pushed Astrid forward.

"Go on then." Alvin said as he motioned for Astrid to get moving. Astrid started out walking the short distance to Hiccup, but then broke into a run. When she got to him she wrapped her arms around Hiccup in a hug, almost knocking him over.

"Astrid…can't… breath!" Hiccup mumbled. She quickly released him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Weakling." She said with a smile. After a moment her smile disappeared. "Wait, why are you on Stormfly instead of Toothless?"

"Astrid, you're going and I'm staying." Hiccup answered.

"No! I can't-"

"Astrid, trust me." He gave her a quick return hug, and then walked toward Alvin. "Go." He said, barely audible. Astrid hung her head as he walked toward Stormfly. Alvin cackled as Hiccup stepped up to him.

"Welcome back Hiccup." Alvin said.

"Where's Mildew?" Hiccup asked defiantly.

"Well if you don't behave yourself, you'll be joining him." Alvin said as he tossed Mildew's helmet at Hiccup's feet. Savage looked at the helmet confused, as he knew Mildew was still alive, but kept any comment he could make to himself. After a few moments, Stormfly and Astrid took off. The Outcasts lead Hiccup back underground as Stormfly started to fade into the distance.

Astrid felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she refused to shed them. She knew Hiccup had a plan, she just didn't know what it was. After an hour or so of flying, she caught sight of Fishlegs, the Twins, and Snotlout on their dragons. They all landed on a small outcrop of rock and jumped off of their dragons.

"Fill me in. What's the plan?" Astrid asked.

"We go and rescue Hiccup while you go back to Berk." Fishlegs said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Astrid yelled, outraged.

"That's Hiccup's plan." Ruffnut said.

"Well, I'm going back to help rescue him whether it fits into his plan or not. Anyone have any objections?" Astrid glared at them.

"No! We're good." Snotlout finally answered for them.

"Good. Now let's go get Hiccup." Astrid said as she re-mounted Stormfly.

"Hiccup? Hiccup!" Stoick cried as he went through the Haddock house. Gobber entered as Stoick was about to leave. "Any sign of them?" Stoick asked.

"No. They've just upped and disappeared! But I did find these letters on the ground at the Academy." Gobber said as he handed Stoick the papers. Stoick read through each one.

"Bobber, this is a clear sign of the kids!" Stoick roared.

"How was I supposed to know? You know I can't read."

"You can to read! Your father taught both of us!"

"I can't read chicken scratch like that Stoick! The handwriting on both of those is awful." Gobber said as Stoick groaned.

"What about Toothless? Where's he at?" Stoick asked.

"He's at the academy playing with that little Nadder that Astrid keeps. I thought it odd that Hiccup wasn't with'm but I thought nothing of it."

"Gobber!"

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little distracted today. When we got back from the Timberjack mess, do you know what I caught your boy and Astrid doing?" Gobber said with a grin.

"No, and I don't care. We need to get to Outcast Island." Stoick said as he raced outside.

A sizzling hot boulder flew past Meatlug and Fishlegs.

"Guys, I don't think this is working!" Fishlegs cried as he patted down flames that were starting to form on his vest.

"I'm going in!" Astrid yelled as she made Stormfly dive toward the holding cells. Arrows shot past her as Stormfly blew a hole in the prison walls. Stormfly landed and Astrid jumped off and grabbed an axe from the rubble.

"Hiccup!" She yelled. After a moment Hiccup emerged from the smoke filled jail, coughing. Hiccup caught sight of Astrid.

"Astrid! I told the others to tell you to go back to Berk! What are you doing here?!"

"Do you really think they could just _tell _me to go back to the island?"

"Good point." Hiccup replied.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here!" she said as the two raced for Stormfly. Before they could reach her however, a metal net fell over the two teens. Stormfly squawked and tried to reach them, but was facing too much resistance from the Outcasts.

"Stormfly! Go home!" Astrid yelled. Stormfly looked painfully at the two young Vikings. "Now!" Astrid yelled again. After one last look, Stormfly leapt into the air and took off.

"I'll even accept Snotlout's help right now!" Hiccup said as the Outcasts started to close in. Help wasn't going to arrive though, as Stormfly flew past Snotlout and Hookang, Snotlout thought that meant that Hiccup and Astrid were on board and called a retreat.

"What are they doing?!" Astrid yelled, outraged as the Vikings flew off. "I'm so going to kill Snotlout for this."

"I'll join you on that." Hiccup replied sourly. The Outcasts reached Hiccup and Astrid, picked them up and brought them before Alvin.

"Look at that. My plan worked, didn't it Savage?"

"Yep. Just as they always do Alvin." Savage replied.

"Now you're all _mine_." Alvin said with a sneer. For better or for worse, they were captured.

**And another cliffhanger! Chapter 5 coming soon! Hope you all are enjoying so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Chapter 5 of **_**Saturdays on Berk**_**! Quick note regarding Chapter 4- I apologize for it going so fast. I knew it was going to go fast even before I wrote it. This chapter will get the story back to normal speed. Don't stop reviewing!**

Alvin led his two 'guests' through the dragon pins. Hiccup had been calm up until the moment Snotlout and the others had flown off. Then he started to get a little panicky when Alvin showed them empty cage after empty cage. Hiccup did his best to keep his true emotions hidden.

"So, Alvin, where are… all of the dragons." Hiccup asked nervously.

"Don't you worry about that Hiccup. The only one you two will need to worry about is _this _dragon." The trio rounded a corner and saw a familiar sight- an empty cage. "At least I THINK it's this one."

"Thinking? That's a new one for you," Astrid joked. "What's next? You'll learn how to knit?" Savage hit Astrid in the square of her back, causing her to fall over. Hiccup bent down to help her up, which caused a guard to strike Hiccup. Before the punch could land though, Alvin caught the fist.

"Now, there'll be none of that. He was only being polite and helping his lady friend up. Isn't that right, Hiccup?" Alvin sneered. One of the guards stepped up and threw a bone into the empty cage. Before it could land, a spray of acid met it and burned it into nothingness before it could hit the ground. The Changewing presented itself and moved forward, seemingly floating, as its legs were still camouflaged.

"Yep. Changewing." Hiccup muttered.

"You being the Dragon Trainer and everything, I suspect that you'll have no trouble in taming this beast, will you?"

"Well, there may be a couple of problems."

"Such as?"

"Well, no one has ever trained a Changewing before." Hiccup began. "So, I'll have to see how it responds to people, and of course there's the obvious problem that I'm training it for YOU."

Alvin chuckled as Hiccup finished speaking. "Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup. I wouldn't be worried about that. It's not _your_ life that's on the line. It's _hers_." Alvin pointed to Astrid as Savage drew a blade and held it to her neck. "Sure, I could kill you, but what's the fun in that? It would just be… over. I've seen how much you two care for each other. So, if you refuse to train this dragon, then I'll just kill her, and then lock you away for the rest of your life. That would be far more painful than death, wouldn't it?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes as he understood Alvin's plan. "So you knew that Astrid would come back for me and you'd be able to capture her and use her as leverage."

"Like I said; my name was _earned_." Alvin finished with a sneer. "So? What'll it be? Life imprisonment, or you train the dragon."

Hiccup didn't hesitate in his answer. "Fine. I'll train it."

"Hiccup, no! Don't do it!" Astrid cried.

"Too late missy. He's already made his choice. Take'em to their cell!" Alvin ordered.

Back on Berk, Stoick had just finished putting a few extra weapons in his bag when Gobber came running up. "Stoick! The kids are back!" Gobber called.

"Oh, thank Thor!" Stoick yelled as he followed Gobber to the docks. He got down just in time to see Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Twins land with their dragons, with Stormfly hot on their tail. "Where's Hiccup and Astrid?" he asked Snotlout.

"On Stormfly." Snotlout answered as the said dragon landed. Everyone turned to look for Hiccup and Astrid jumping off of Stormfly- which didn't happen.

"I don't suppose you want to tell me where they are now? Perhaps they're in the bag that's attached to the saddle?" Stoick asked sarcastically.

"I doubt that, sir." Tuffnut said. "Even Hiccup couldn't fit inside that bag… or could he?" After a moment Tuffnut wandered over, grabbed the bag and peered inside. "Nope. Not in there." Stoick shook his head in annoyance as Spike ran up to his mother, with Toothless following behind.

"So, if they aren't with Stormfly, then where are they?!" Stoick asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Outcast island." Fishlegs gulped.

Back on Outcast, Savage pushed the two teens into the cell and slammed the door behind them.

"As you can see, everything is still the way you left it since your last visit." Savage said. "And remember- that offer of Yak Milk is still on the table." Savage didn't hold in his laughter very long. Hiccup and Astrid could hear his laughter bounce off the walls as he walked away. Astrid sat down with a huff.

"Well this is just dandy." She said as she placed her head in her hands. "You should've just let them kill me and not agreed to train that dragon."

"And then what?" Hiccup asked. "And then I would just… waste away and lose my sanity here in this… this…"

"Thor forsaken dung caked hole of a cave?" Astrid replied glumly.

"That." Hiccup said as he sat down next to her.

"You do realize that Alvin is going to kill us as soon as he has that dragon trained, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, I had that figured out the first time." Hiccup replied. "At least I'll have company during my last days." The room grew silent.

"You know what I don't get?" Astrid asked after a moment.

"What?"

"Why is Alvin asking _specifically_ that you train the Changewing? And what happened to the other dragons? By what you said, this place was filled with them, and now there's only one dragon in the entire place!"

"That… is a good question." Hiccup replied.

"It's obvious that he's going to attack Berk using some sort of dragon army, but what role does the Changewing play?" Astrid paused. "You do have a plan, don't you?"

"Ehh, not really." Hiccup replied.

"Not yet anyway."

"No, not yet. I'll think of something."

Alvin took the short walk to Mildew's shack and savored his victory over Hiccup. When he reached the shack, he knocked and stepped inside.

"Good evening Mildew. How are you tonight?" Alvin said as politely as possible.

"Enough with the pleasantries, Alvin. What's going on?" Mildew asked, seeing though the ruse.

"Not much gets passed you, does it? Well, the boy has arrived."

"I kind of got the idea when I heard things exploding and Fungus came running in with singed wool."

"Well, I came to tell you that for now on, you'll be working out of the new dragon stables we have set up so the boy doesn't see you."

"I take it he thinks I'm… no longer here?"

"Yes." Alvin replied as he chuckled. "Which reminds me-" Alvin handed Mildew back his helmet.

"I was startin to wonder if I'd get this back." Mildew said as he put his helmet back on. "So, when does the boy start training?

"First thing in the morning." Alvin replied. "I'll make sure to give you the full details of how it went. It should be quite a show."

_To be continued…_

** Alright, there it is. Sorry if it seemed shorter than usual, that's just how it turned out. Next chapter- Hiccup starts training! The next few chapters will defiantly be quite a show! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been forever since I've updated, but I've been busy lately and I've also been lazy as well, with it being Summer and all. Before I jump into the chapter, I just wanted to say WOW! I take it everyone has seen the _How To Train Your Dragon 2_ trailer by now and WOW! I'll admit it, when I first saw the older designs for Hiccup and Astrid on the internet, I was a bit on the fence, but after seeing Hiccup's new look in action, just WOW! The new season of Riders/Defenders of Berk looks great and I'm very excited for that as well. So without further adu, here's chapter 6! Be sure to leave a review if you liked! **

Alvin pushed the door shut as Savage pushed Hiccup into the cage with the Changewing.

"Alright boy, now the faster you train that dragon, the faster I set you and Astrid free." Alvin said as he grinned. Hiccup turned back toward the innards of the cage and looked around. _Sure, set us free_ Hiccup thought to himself. _The only thing he's going to set free is our spirits from our bodies. _Hiccup walked a little further into the cage. While he didn't notice any dragon's he did notice a vaguely familiar shape outlined with burn marks.

"Uh, Alvin, what is that?" Hiccup asked as he pointed to the shape. Alvin strained his eyes to look at what Hiccup was pointing to in the dark cage.

"Oh that. There was an incident with a Deadly Nadder and the cage cleaner. He's still alive; he just is always in intolerable pain." Alvin said. Hiccup turned back to the human shaped burn mark and cringed.

"Ok then Hiccup. Nothing to be worried about, there's just the potentially lethal, acid-spitting, invisible dragon hiding somewhere in this cage." Hiccup muttered to himself. "Nothing to worry about AT ALL." Outside the cage, Astrid tried to keep her head, and stood by patiently. As patient as someone being constantly watched by huge men with weapons could be. Savage leaned over and started whispering to one of the guards.

"Two fresh trout says he gets mauled, and then eaten within ten minutes."

"You're on!" the guard whispered back. Astrid rolled her eyes and kept her mouth shut and her temper under control. It was bad enough that Hiccup was in the cage trying to train a dragon he couldn't even see, and no one had ever even attempted to train before, but the shackles the Outcasts had on her were tight and uncomfortable. Astrid shook the shackles, creating a large racket in the process. After several minutes of shaking, Alvin finally lost it.

"Would someone take those bloody things off of her?!" Alvin roared. Savage unlocked the shackles and took them off.

"Don't try anything funny." Savage warned. Truth be told, she had wanted to get the shackles off so much, she hadn't even contemplated an escape attempt. _I'll be beating myself up for that one for the rest of my life… which could only be another week _Astrid thought. In the cage, Hiccup had found what appeared to be the link to the chain keeping the Changewing at bay. Hiccup tugged on the chain, something he regretted two seconds later when the Changewing finally presented itself, hissing dramatically.

"Ok, Hiccup, stay calm." Hiccup told himself. "It's just one of the least studied dragons ever. Nothing to be afraid of." Hiccup attempted a step forward, only to be met with a higher volume of hissing. Hiccup took a step back and the volume decreased. Hiccup took another step back and the Changewing stopped hissing altogether.

"What are ya backing up for?" Alvin asked. "Move back in there and show it who's boss!"

"I can't do that Alvin! No one has ever trained a Changewing before, so I'm just taking this one step at a time." Hiccup retorted.

"Yeah, one step at a time backward." Savage said as the guards roared with laughter. Hiccup rolled his eyes and reached out his hand.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm a friend." Hiccup said soothingly as he carefully started to step forward. "I won't hurt you, I promise." The Changewing still didn't seem to like the idea of a human touching him, as Hiccup had seen Toothless react the same way, and started to snarl. Hiccup retracted his hand and backed up a step and the Changewing stopped growling. Hiccup reached out his hand and held it. The Changewing glared at the outstretched hand and studied Hiccup. Hiccup turned his head away and closed his eyes, letting it be up to the dragon if he wanted to be touched. After a few minutes, Hiccup opened his eyes and saw the Changewing standing a few feet away, glaring and growling. At this point, Alvin had grown impatient.

"Oh come on!" Alvin yelled as he punched the metal bars. The resulting sound scared the Changewing, causing it to reel up to attack.

"Not again." Hiccup sighed as acid sprayed across the room.

On Berk, Stoick the Vast stood in the Great Hall with the entire village assembled in front of him. The last time he stood in front of the village when they had been this nervous, all the dragons had flown off and no one knew if they were coming back. Now something just as dire had happened. His son had been kidnapped by their greatest enemy ever. Gobber broke Stoick out of his trance.

"Eh, Stoick, aren't you going to say something?" Gobber asked as he tapped Stoick on the shoulder.

"Oh, yes of course. Attention everyone! As you know, Hiccup and Astrid have been kidnapped by Alvin the Treacherous. Now, the dragon trainers have a plan, and it is guaranteed to work." Stoick stepped down and let Snotlout and the twins take the stage. Fishlegs tugged on Stoicks elbow trying to get Stoick's attention. "Not now Fishlegs. I'm trying to hear the plan that you all have come up with."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you sir, it's-" Fishlegs was cutoff as Tuffnut spoke.

"We've decided that in order to rescue Hiccup, we need to rescue Hiccup so he can make a plan for us to rescue him." The room grew silent as what Tuffnut said sunk in. Stoick turned to Fishlegs.

"Is this what you were trying to tell me? That you have no plan?"

"Yes sir." Fishlegs squeaked.

"By Odin's beard…" Stoick said as he took the stand again. "Ok, so it seems that we don't actually have a plan yet, but rest assured that we WILL come up with a plan to rescue Hiccup. Now, everyone go back to your homes while the War Counsel and I discuss things." The villagers left to do as their chief asked while Stoick, Gobber, the War Counsel, and the teen dragon trainers stayed to discuss Hiccup's situation. The discussion didn't get off to a great start. Spitelout, the Twins, and Snotlout wanted to hit Alvin with everything they had as soon as possible, while Fishlegs and the War Counsel argued that the best strategy was to launch a carefully planned, carefully executed, stealth op to rescue Hiccup. The argument went back and forth, for what seemed like an eternity, until Gobber had finally had enough.

"Would ya bunch of pansies quit?! While you're in here bickering in here like a bunch of dragon hatchlings, Hiccup and Astrid are trapped on a hostile island having Thor-Knows-What happening to them! If you all don't stop arguing then I'll shove my hammer right up your-"

"That's quite enough Gobber. You've made your point." Stoick interrupted as he placed a hand on Gobber's shoulder. "Why don't you go to the reserves and get yourself a pint? Calm down a little bit."

"You're right. Sorry, I just…" Gobber hobbled off without finishing. If Stoick didn't know any better, he would've sworn Gobber was _crying_. It seemed that Gobber was very attached to these kids.

"Alright. Now we need to decide on a plan to rescue Hiccup and Astrid _without_ arguing this time." Stoick said as the two sides looked at each other. "I like both ideas; I've come up with a plan. We need to know what Alvin has waiting for us, so we send the dragon trainers out to see what kind of defenses Alvin has set up. Then, when they get back, we decide on whether or not we need to launch a large scale assault or a small stealth attack. Agreed?" Mumbled replies met Stoick's proposal. Stoick cleared his throat and tried again.

"Agreed?" Stoick asked a little more loudly. This time the responses were more loud and enthusiastic. The Dragon Trainers ran out the door to mount their dragons as the War Counsel ran to ready the villagers for whatever plan ended up being put into action. Stoick paused at the top of the stairs as he watched his village scurry around to mount an attack on an old enemy. A cry from the dragons caused Stoick to look up as the young Dragon Trainers took flight and started flying in the direction of Outcast Island. Other dragons helped move catapults onto ships, while Vikings readied weapons and shields. Gobber ran to and frow in the forge getting weapons finished, as the island had not yet quite been able to completely recuperate from losing all their weapons in a mysterious explosion. Stoick put 'Rescue Mildew' on his mental to-do list as he remembered banishing the dragons.

"Stoick!" Gobber yelled from the forge. "Can ye give me a 'and please?" Stoick ran over and entered the forge.

"What do you need me to do Gobber?" Stoick asked.

"Give me a hand! Specifically the hooked one!" After a moment, Stoick realized that Gobber was _literally_ asking him to give him a hand. Stoick grabbed the hooked hand off of the hand rack and placed it on Gobber's stump as Gobber handed him the hammer hand. "Thank ye Stoick. Usually I have Hiccup here to help me with this, but... well you know."

"And speaking of which, are you alright Gobber? You seemed pretty upset in the Great Hall."

"I'm fine Stoick. I just really care about that boy, ya know? He's the closest thing I have to a son."

"I know Gobber. And that's why we're going to get Hiccup and Astrid back if it's the last thing we do."

"Well, I certainly hope it's NOT the last thing we do, 'cause I think it would be kinda counter productive to die while getting them back and then not be able to see them when we had gone through the trouble to get them back in the first place." Gobber said deadpan. Stoick shook his head.

"Well, it's like I always say; we're Vikings. If we die then it's alright. It's an occupational hazard." Stoick patted Gobber on the shoulder as he left the forge. "I'll see you later, I need to start coordinating both attacks given what the Dragon Trainers report in with."Stoick walked out of the forge and took in the sight once again. A little less than a year ago, if Hiccup had gone missing the village would have thrown a party to celebrate finally being rid of the village hiccup. Now, they were all planning an attack to go and rescue him. And Astrid. Stoick felt something nudge up against him. When he looked down, he say Toothless' big, sad eyes. Stoick rubbed Toothless behind the ears.

"Don't worry Toothless, we'll get him back." Stoick said reassuringly. Toothless rumbled in agreement.

While the villagers of Berk prepared for a possible war, on Outcast island, Astrid tried to clean Hiccup's wounds from the Changewing earlier in the day. Astrid dunked another cloth into the bucket of semi clean water and dabbed at a burn on Hiccup's arm. When the cloth made contact, Hiccup hissed in pain and flinched.

"How was that one?" Astrid asked concerned.

"Not as bad as the others, but still bad." Hiccup replied.

"Your lucky that thing didn't kill you."

"Well, with the way I'm feeling, I kinda wish it did kill me." Hiccup said with a slight smile. Astrid shook her head as she tied the bandage around Hiccup's arm.

"There. I think that's all of 'em." Astrid said with a sigh. "Now we're even."

"Even? All I did was bandage your thumb after I hit it with Gobber's hammer. You practically had to dress me up in bandages tonight. We are definitely NOT even." Hiccup said.

"Alright, fine have it your way, we're not even." Astrid placed the bucket at the front of the cell, then moved back to the single bench to sit by Hiccup. Hiccup rested his head against the wall and puffed out a frustrated sigh.

"How did this happen?" Hiccup asked more to himself than Astrid.

"Isn't it obvious? Alvin outsmarted us and now we're stuck in this dump." Astrid replied.

"I know that, but how did Alvin become our most feared enemy? And why does he care so much about the Changewing?" Hiccup bent over and placed his head in his hands. Astrid crossed her arms and shook her head. After a moment, Hiccup sat back up. "We need to bust out." He finally said.

"Really? The thought hadn't crossed my mind." Astrid answered sarcastically.

"We need to be smart about this. We need to figure out when the guards come by, and when the perfect moment to break out is."

"But what if your dad is planning a rescue?" Astrid asked.

"Oh, he's planning a rescue for sure, but I don't think we can afford to wait that long. I just wish there was some way to talk to them."

"What did you do last time?"

"Last time I tried tricking the guard, and then knocking him out, but without Mildew I wouldn't have gotten anywhere."

"Leave it to Mildew to be your savior of all people."

"I know, right?" Hiccup said with a laugh.

"So... besides the fact that I don't know much about the island, do I make better jail company than mildew?"

"Oh definitely. Your certainly easier on the eyes than Mildew was."

"SNOTLOUT is easier on the eyes than Mildew." Astrid replied with a laugh.

"He won't be when we're through with him for abandoning us though, will he?"

"Nope. I'm just afraid that we'll die and will never get the chance."

"Well, we are Vikings. It's an occupational hazard."

"You're sounding more like your father every day." Astrid said with a smirk.

"Not sure if that's a good thing, or a bad thing though."

"I don't really care as long as you don't grow a beard. It's easier to kiss someone without a forest to fight through first."

"Wha-" Hiccup began, but was cut off as Astrid kissed him. After a few moments, a third part voice caused them to break apart and look toward the front of the cell.

"Eww! If you two don't cut that out I'll have to move you to separate cells." Savage growled through the bars.

"Get used to it Savage. As long as we're here you'll be seeing a lot more of it." Astrid said as she kissed Hiccup again. Savage quickly walked away, muttering under his breath. When Astrid and Hiccup separated, Hiccup's eyes were glazed over and his head was bobbing back and forth. Astrid waved her hand in front of him. "Hello? Berk to Hiccup."

"Savage checked on us at about the turn of the hour didn't he?" Hiccup said as his vision returned to normal.

"I think so."

"Alright. If they check on us every hour or so, then we can build our escape plan around that."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"So now all we need to do is wait..."

_To Be Continued..._

**And there we have it. Stay tuned for more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so here's Chapter 7. Sorry that it's been awhile and this one's kinda short, but I had a family thing to do last week and publishing this chapter didn't happen even though it was finished… well, besides for this part anyway because I always wright it last-minute. So, anyway, enjoy and make sure to review!**

Hiccup quickly dashed aside as a spray of Acid hit the wall beside him. Outside the cage, Alvin was furious.

"Would someone get in there and rescue that boy?!" Alvin yelled as he pushed a guard inside. Within moments the guards had subdued the Changewing and dragged Hiccup to safety. "Alright boy, you're done for the day." Alvin growled as the guards started herding Hiccup back in the direction of the cells. Alvin glared into the cage as the Changewing glared back. _You'd better be worth it _Alvin thought.

As Alvin muttered curses and profanities at the Changewing, Savage and a few guards were throwing Hiccup into his cell. So far the past few days had had the exact same ending. Hiccup couldn't fathom why the Changewing didn't respond like the other dragons. He never had any weapons or anything that could be threatening to the dragon, and yet it still acted hostile. Hiccup always tried being nice and friendly, but it never worked. The conditions that he and Astrid were living in didn't help matters. In the almost two weeks since they had arrived they hadn't been able to bathe or change their clothes, and the food was terrible. As Hiccup hit the ground of the cell, Astrid rushed to help him up. Savage left without saying a word.

"So, same result?" Astrid asked.

"Oh yeah. Any progress on your end?" In response, Astrid finished marking another mark on the wall with a sharp stone.

"Every hour a guard comes by and peers in, then leaves."

"Ok. So now we just need to figure out when the best time to escape is."

"Any ideas?" Astrid asked as she put a hand on her hip.

"Well, I was thinking that once I actually manage to train the Changewing a bit, then we make a break for it. That way Alvin won't see it coming."

"Smart idea." Before Hiccup could say anything in response, an old greying guard in his mid-60's appeared with two bowls of a lumpy brown liquid.

"Soup's on." He said as he opened the gate to slide the bowls in. Even though his cooking was terrible, Nagur was the closest thing Hiccup and Astrid had to a friend on Outcast. Nagur wasn't the typical outcast. He had a sense of humor and didn't want to kill everything in sight, unlike the other Outcasts.

"Thanks Nagur." Astrid said as she picked up a bowl.

"So, how's that escape plan coming?" Nagur asked. Hiccup and Astrid stopped in mid-chew.

"What escape plan?" Hiccup asked carefully.

"There's no escape plan." Astrid said nervously.

"Oh, don't play coy with me you two. You would never just sit here while Alvin used you. You've obviously got a plan to escape, and judging by how every time I come by when its dark out, one of you is faking being asleep so you can check and make sure that the guards come by at the exact same time every night." Nagur said with a slight smile. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other nervously.

"Ok, so we have an escape plan going."

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried in disbelief.

"What? It's not like he's going to tell Alvin or anything." Astrid turned to Nagur. "Right?"

"Oh don't worry, I won't. You kids are a lot nicer then that Mildew character that's here."

"Mildew's alive?!" Hiccup asked as he ran to the front of the cage.

"Yeah, he's on the other side of the island. Why?"

"Alvin told us he was dead."

"Well actually, he just showed us his helmet; he didn't actually say he was dead." Astrid said.

"Same thing." Hiccup said.

"So, since I'm asking, how do you think you're going to escape?"

"We were thinking that once Hiccup has the Changewing trained a bit more, then we'll make a break for it." Astrid said.

"There's only one problem with that; the Changewing is untrainable."

"_No_ dragon is untrainable." Hiccup said defiantly.

"Well, suit yourself, but if you keep training at this rate, you two are going to be here for a LONG time."

"Yeah, don't remind us." Astrid said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, you two might want to think about getting some rest. You've got a long day ahead of yourself Hiccup." Nagur said as he started down the hall.

"Yeah, no kidding." Hiccup sat down against the wall with a sigh. "I really hope I make some progress with the Changewing tomorrow, because I really don't want to spend my 50th birthday in a cage."

"I doubt that we'll make it to 50 in these conditions." Astrid said as she finished her soup. Hiccup moved the spoon around in his bowl and picked up a lump of something unidentifiable.

"I probably don't even want to know what this is." Hiccup said as the lump fell back in his soup.

"I just swallow before I have a chance to question it. The soup hasn't killed us." Astrid's stomach made an uneasy sound. "Yet, anyway." Hiccup put down his bowl and moved it a few feet away in response and grabbed the tiny little blanket the Outcasts had supplied them with.

"We'll I'm going to get some rest. I know you don't have to run from a Changewing everyday like I do, but you should probably get some rest too." Hiccup said as he laid his head down on the bench.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Astrid said with a yawn. "Goodnight Hiccup."

"Goodnight Astrid." Hiccup responded. The next morning, Savage came by and woke up Hiccup and Astrid at the crack of dawn, as usual.

"C'mon, you runts. Get up!" Savage yelled as he banged his bone-club against the cage bars. Hiccup and Astrid stirred, but didn't wake up. Savage continued to hit the metal bars until the two finally woke up.

"Remind me when we get out of here to club him over the head with that thing." Astrid muttered under her breath as she threw the blanket off of her. Hiccup stood up and rubbed his eyes as he made his way toward the front of the cage.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Hiccup said as he exited the cage. The day started out normally for a day on Outcast. Hiccup tried training the Changewing until mid-day and then got to break for lunch. After a bowl of disgusting broth, Hiccup was led back to the Changewing pin. The only difference is that as he went to enter, his prosthetic foot got caught in a small hole at the very entrance of the cage, and came off. Hiccup stumbled into the cage, and Savage closed the door behind him, not realizing what had happened. When Hiccup looked up, he saw a very angry Changewing.

"Oh no." Hiccup said as he tried to stand up and hop away. The Changewing reared up to spray acid, but then stopped. Hiccup noticed a change in the Changewing's eyes, one that he saw in Toothless when they were still training. "Ok, this is progress!" Hiccup said triumphantly. "Ok, you're not as hostile anymore, but what's different today than any other day?" Then it clicked. "My leg! You didn't like the metal!" Hiccup reached out his hand to touch the Changewing only to have it rear back again. Hiccup turned around.

"Alvin, when I give the signal, have the guards remove the Changewing's shackles!"

"Have you gone mad?! That beast will eat you alive!"

"Do you want it trained or not?" Hiccup retorted. After a moment Alvin shook his head.

"Alright, you heard the boy. When he gives the signal, take off the chains." Alvin said as Hiccup steadied himself on the wall.

"Hey there, Mr. Changewing, uh, listen I know you've been cooped up in here for Thor knows how long, but I've been kept as a prisoner here as well, so whatdaya say so let me train you? I mean, having a person on you isn't that bad really. Just ask my friend Toothless. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't be able to fly and…" As Hiccup spoke, the guards quickly and quietly came in and removed all of the chains and shackles. "Now your chains are gone!" Hiccup finished with a smile. As if not believing it, the Changewing averted it's gaze from Hiccup and checked the it's legs for the now absent shackles.

"See? No chains! No metal. You're just free to be you in this… tiny compact cage. So… do you maybe want to think about training?" Hiccup asked as he held out his hand. In response, the Changewing hissed and vanished. Behind Hiccup, the door opened and Alvin personally helped get Hiccup back to his foot.

"Well, I must say, I am indeed impressed. I think I actually thought I saw it loosen up a bit." Alvin said as Hiccup reattached his foot.

"All he needed was a few friendly words and… no metal. But, really, who could blame him, after all, he is held here against his will in a dark, smelly, filthy cage like someone else I know of… oh yeah! Me and Astrid." Hiccup said with a cross look on his face.

"Oh don't worry Hiccup. I'll let you two go when I'm finished."

"It's not us… no, it's not _me_ I'm worried about. It's Astrid and the Changewing that I'm worried about."

"Ok, your little girlfriend I can understand you caring for, but the Changewing?! It's not like that's your Night Fury in there, it just a random dragon. I don't see why you care about it."

"You know, I can say the same thing to you Alvin. Why _do_ you care about the Changewing so much that you've taken me hostage just to train one dragon?" Hiccup asked slyly. As he did though, Alvin's cocky like smirk disappeared.

"Ok, you've done enough for one day Hiccup. Savage! Take him back to his cell." Alvin said a little darker than usual. Savage and a few guards led Hiccup back to his cell as Alvin's smirk slowly resurfaced. "Oh, Hiccup. Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup." Alvin said even though Hiccup was already halfway to his cell by now. "The answer to that question will surprise you, I guaranty it."

**Ok, so there we have it. Sorry it's kinda short (in my opinion), but get ready because in a few chapters, it's going to get really exciting! Stay tuned for more! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, here is the next chapter. Make sure to review and remember- **_**Dragons: Defenders of Berk **_**premiers this month! So excited! **

Fishlegs facepalmed. Even though the Riders of Berk had been to Outcast Island several times, they had somehow gotten lost on their way back to Berk.

"Nice job navigating Fishlegs!" Ruffnut yelled from her spot on Barf's neck.

"Hey, I'm not the one who grabbed the WRONG map!" Fishlegs answered as he looked accusingly at Snotlout.

"What?! You said get a map! _A _map! You didn't say to get any specific map!" Snotlout yelled.

"And how exactly would the map to the Treasure of Hamish II help us here?!" As Fishlegs and Snotlout continued fighting, Ruffnut and Tuffnut noticed something up ahead.

"Uh guys?" Tuffnut said.

"-stole Changewing eggs, just so you could _sell _them!" Fishlegs continued, oblivious to Tuffnut.

"I gave them back!" Snotlout answered bitterly.

"No, _I _gave them back!"

"GUYS!"

"What?!" Fishlegs and Snotlout yelled back. In response, Tuffnut pointed in front of them. When Snotlout and Fishlegs turned to look, they saw a giant towering mountain less than 10 yards in front of them. All of the riders attempted to get out of the way, but they all pulled up too late. After the four of them woke up several hours later, they realized they had encountered a new problem.

"Uh, guys? Where are our dragons?" Snotlout asked confused.

"That's a good question." Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, it is, and I have a follow-up question. Where are we?" Tuffnut said.

"Does that answer your question?" Ruffnut asked as she pointed skyward. Up in the air, metal bits from a ship's mast were being carried by what appeared to be a giant cloud of fog.

"Oh great, we're stuck on Breakneck Bog." Fishlegs whimpered.

"Yes! I can get my shiny back!" Snotlout said as he fist pumped.

"I think we've got bigger problems than that."

"Such as?"

"Well, we're stuck on a deserted island without any way to get home, plus, because of this, we can't report to Stoick on how to attack Outcast so we can get Hiccup and Astrid back!"

"Oh… right."

"So… what's the plan?" Ruffnut asked. After a moment Fishlegs realized that everyone was looking at him.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well, you're the closest thing we've got to a Hiccup right now." Tuffnut said.

"Actually, I think that we could make two or three Hiccups out of you." Ruffnut said as Tuffnut laughed.

"Ok, very funny. Well… first of all, we need to find our dragons." Fishlegs said as he tapped his chin.

"How are we going to do that?"

"Have you forgotten what we've been training to do the last few months?" Fishlegs cupped his hands together and made a Gronkle call. After a moment another call responded to Fishlegs' call. "There she is!" Fishlegs said as Meatlug came flying over the hill. When Meatlug, she gave Fishlegs a big lick as he threw his arms around her neck. "Who's a good girl? You're a good girl! You are so smart! You responded to my call really quick! Yes you did!" After a moment Fishlegs realized that the other three were looking at him weirdly. "Uh… good girl. So, uh, go ahead and call your dragons."

"Ok, but if I get nightmares from that, I'm blaming you." Ruffnut said as Tuffnut called for Barf and Belch. After a moment Barf and Belch found their way back to the group. As the Twins mounted their dragon, Snotlout kept calling for Hookfang. After several minutes, Snotlout gave a frustrated sigh and threw his arms up in the air.

"I give up! Stupid dragon…" Snotlout muttered.

"Let me give it a try." Fishlegs said as he cupped his hands together and opened up with a Monstrous Nightmare call. Almost immediately, Hookfang flew down and landed in front of Fishlegs. Outraged, Snotlout ran up to Hookfang.

"Really?! You won't come when I call you, but you do when Fishlegs calls you?! Really?"

"You know, maybe Hookfang would treat you better if _you_ treat him with respect." Fishlegs said with a cocky smile.

"Well, maybe that works for you and Meatlug, but Hookfang and I, we do it differently." Snotlout said as he climbed up on Hookfang's neck. "C'mon Hookfang! Up!" When Hookfang didn't do anything, Snotlout kicked the side of Hookfang's neck with the back of his heel, causing Hookfang to burst into flame. Snotlout jumped off and ran into a nearby pond to cool his burning rump.

"Again, maybe if you just treat Hookfang with a little _respect_ then he'll listen to you."

"Ugh, fine!" Snotlout said as he remounted Hookfange. "Hookfang… _please_ can we get going?" No sooner had the words left Snotlout's mouth, Hookfang shot up into the sky, causing a rather girlish squeal to emit from Snotlout.

"That was you… right?" Tuffnut asked as he turned to Ruffnut.

"No! I'm not a girl… well I am, but I'm not a weak one!" Ruffnut said as Barf and Belch became airborne.

"At least we can get moving finally." Fishlegs said as Meatlug took to the sky to join the others. When all three dragons we in the sky, FIshlegs checked their surroundings. "Ok, I think I can get us back to Berk from here." Indeed, Fishlegs was right, and a few hours later, the four of them were touching down in Berk's plaza. Stoick ran up to the teens as they started to dismount.

"Where have you four been?! You should have been back hours ago!" Stoick roared.

"Sorry, sir. We accidentally took a little detour to Breakneck Bog." Fishlegs said as he glared at Snotlout.

"Ok… well what are their defenses like?" Stoick asked as Gobber ran up.

"They haven't really added many more catapults, but they've added extra armor to the entrances of their shelters, and by the amount of food their bringing in, it looks like they could withstand a siege for months."

"Y'know Fishlegs, we have dragons. I doubt anything the outcasts have anything that will stop us from getting in for long." Gobber said.

"The extra plating looks like it's the kind we have on the Great Hall doors."

"Where'd they learn to craft armor like that?!" Stoick asked, confused.

"I don't know Stoick, but it looks like we're going to have to come up with a new plan." Gobber said. "Y'know, maybe some of Hiccup's old dragon-killing machines that he made when he was younger could come in handy."

"Gobber, a lot of those are handheld weapons. I doubt they'll break the outcast's armor."

"Not in their current state, but maybe they would if we made them bigger!" Gobber said as he rubbed his hammer hand with glee.

"Hmm, you may be onto something their Gobber." Stoick said as he turned to the teens. "You four go into Hiccup's back room at the forge and grab all of his designs and bring them back here."

"You got it chief!" Tuffnut said as the four raced toward the forge. When they got to the forge, and managed to get Fishlegs through the door, everything that wasn't nailed down ended up in their hands, and then the Twins took a crack at what was nailed down. After a quick double-check, the teens ran back out of the forge with Hiccup's designs.

"We're back Chief Stoick!" Snotlout said as several papers fell out of his arms.

"Good. Let's take these to the Great Hall and decide which ones we want to use. We need to hurry and pick, because I'm not sure how much time Hiccup and Astrid have left." Stoick said as everyone rushed off to the Great Hall, completely unaware that Fishlegs was still stuck in the Forge doorway. While the Villagers of Berk talked about large weapons of mass destruction, on Outcast Island, the Changewing was becoming more responsive.

"There we go." Hiccup said as the Changewing finally let Hiccup put his hand on its nose. When it removed its nose from Hiccup's hand, it snarled and disappeared. Even though Hiccup felt great knowing that he had managed to train another dragon, he also felt bad, concerning the fact that he'd trained it for Alvin. The noise of a door opening caused Hiccup to turn around. Alvin walked in holding Hiccup's prosthetic foot.

"Well, I must say that I'm quite impressed Hiccup." Alvin said as he handed Hiccup his foot. Hiccup sat down and removed the wooden peg that he had on, and replaced it with his metal one. "I suppose it won't be long now until it's fully trained."

"Yeah… shouldn't be long now." Hiccup said with a sigh.

"You've been doing such good work; I think I'll give you the day off tomorrow."

"Oh, gee, thanks Alvin."

"Don't mention it. Savage! Take our guest back to his… room."

"As you wish, Alvin." Savage said as he pushed Hiccup forward. After a few minutes of walking, Hiccup and Savage arrived at the cell that Hiccup and Astrid were staying in. Savage pushed Hiccup in, closed the door, and walked away. Astrid got up from her position on the floor and checked to make sure Savage was gone.

"So, how'd it go?" Astrid asked.

"Oh fine. If training a dragon for Alvin counts as fine." Hiccup muttered as he sat down.

"How long do you think it'll be before it's fully trained?"

"Less than a week. The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"I couldn't agree more." Astrid said as the cell door opened. Nagur stepped in with two bowls of broth.

"I heard how it went today. It seems you two don't have long until that thing is trained." Nagur said as he set the bowls down.

"Yeah. Don't remind him." Astrid said as she picked up a bowl.

"Just some friendly advice- I'd bolt the moment you get a chance. The moment that Changewing is trained, you two are history." Nagur said as he closed the cell door and walked away. Astrid sipped from the bowl and spit it back out again.

"Ugh! If the Outcast's don't kill us, this broth might." Hiccup's head shot up as he got an idea.

"That's it!" Hiccup said as he jumped up.

"What's it?" Astrid asked confused.

"The next time a guard comes around, one of us can pretend to be sick, and that'll get them to rush us to a healer!"

"That's a pretty good idea. Especially since that might actually happen…" Astrid said as she dumped the broth out onto the floor. A little while later, Hiccup and Astrid tensed up as they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Hiccup quickly sprawled himself out on the ground in an attempt to look dead as Astrid kneeled beside him. A few moments later, Savage came around the corner. The scene that met him was one that sent a shiver down his spine.

"What's wrong with him?" Savage asked as Astrid shook Hiccup vigorously.

"I don't know! He just passed out! I think he might be-"

"Don't say that!" Savage said as he swung open the door and ran inside, dropping his bone at the doorway. _If that boy dies, Alvin'll have my head! _Savage thought to himself as he turned Hiccup over. "C'mon boy, stay with me!" Savage put his ear up to Hiccup's chest and listened. _No heartbeat! Oh man, I really don't want to do this… _Savage opened Hiccup's lips and puckered his own as he braced himself to save the boy's life. Thankfully for him, everything went dark before he had the chance to, as Astrid hit him in the head with his bone. Hiccup picked himself up as Astrid dropped the bone.

"I am _so_ glad I got to do that." Astrid said as the duo ran out the wide open door. The escape had commenced.

** Boom. There it is! Hiccup and Astrid have escaped from their cell, but will they escape Outcast Island with their lives? Stay tuned! **

** BEHIND THE SCENES- I hope you all enjoyed the beginning with the other Riders. I felt like I had been leaving them out a bit and decided to put them in. Plus, I thought it would be interesting to see how Fishlegs would lead the group, because Snotlout isn't qualified, and as funny as they are, the Twins are definitely NOT leader material. I originally meant for their stay on Breakneck to be a tad longer, but just like the Astrid and Ruffnut part I added in last-minute to Ch3, it just seemed to flow naturally. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, here's the next chapter for **_**Saturdays on Berk. **_**Make sure to review if you liked, and see if you can spot the tie-in to the first episode of **_**Defenders of Berk! **_**I can't wait for the rest of the season!**

Hiccup threw the door to the outside open as he and Astrid made their way past the last of the patrolling guards. The moon was full and the night air cool as the two Viking teens ran up and crouched behind some rocks.

"Ok we've escaped, so now what do we do?" Astrid asked as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"There's a dried lava field where the wild dragons rest at night that's not far from here. We can train a ride and fly back home before Alvin even realizes we're gone. Sound like a plan?" Hiccup finished as Astrid nodded her head. "Ok then, let's go." Hiccup and Astrid moved out from behind the rocks and made the short trip to the lava field. The sight that lay before them though put a dent in their plans.

"Wha- where are all the Dragons?" Hiccup asked flabbergasted.

"Maybe that has something to do with it." Astrid said as she pointed up the mountain. As Hiccup turned to look at what she was pointing at, a bolt of lightning ominously flashed across the sky, illuminating a second set of dragon pins. After a moment of thinking, the truth hit Hiccup.

"So that's where the other dragons are. Alvin has managed to round up every single dragon on the island and put them there!"

"So what do we do now?"

"Well there's only one thing to do… break in and find a ride back to Berk."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Astrid said as they started walking in the direction of the pins. After walking for a while, they came across the same forge where Hiccup had made the replacement connector rod for Toothless' saddle when he and Snotlout had been trapped on Outcast. After checking to make sure that the smith was gone, Astrid ran in and fetched a battle axe for herself and a broadsword for Hiccup. When she came back out, Hiccup was a little more than dismayed.

"Really Astrid? Weapons?" Hiccup asked as Astrid tossed him the broadsword.

"They're just in case we run into trouble on the way to the dragon pins. Good thing we trained in the cove all day a couple of weeks ago, huh?" Astrid said as she winked. Hiccup shook his head as they avoided the rest of the town and continued up the mountain. They stayed quiet for a while as they traveled, but a question kept nagging at the back of Hiccup's mind. Finally he had to ask.

"So, uh… what's it going to be like when we get back home?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"What's what going to be like?" Astrid asked as she helped Hiccup up a ledge.

"Oh nothing much just… life in general and ya know… us."

"Us?"

"Ya know… me… you… together. Us."

"Oh. _That_ us." Astrid said as she finally got it. "Well… I don't know."

"Careful. Last time you said that I almost accidentally broke your hand. I don't want to know what could happen _this_ time." Hiccup said as Astrid chuckled and rubbed her thumb.

"Yeah. I remember that. Well… I think it's obvious that we've liked each other for a while now…"

"Just my whole life." Hiccup muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Astrid asked as she turned around.

"What? Me? No, nothing. It was nothing." Hiccup stammered as his cheeks became red.

"Come on Hiccup, spit it out. I know it was something." Astrid said as she crossed her arms.

"Well it really… ok fine. I said 'just my whole life'."

"Really? Everyone and I kinda figured you liked me since about the time we were put on the fire brigade, but your whole life?"

"Well not my whole life, but most of my life, yeah."

"When did it start?"

"Around the time that my mom… well, you know." Hiccup said as his head lowered in memory of his mother. While Hiccup had his head bent, Astrid's world started to shake.

"Odin's beard," she mumbled as she sat down on a rock. Her mind started reeling as she remembered all the times that the village had mocked or shunned him. While she and Fishlegs had never mocked Hiccup openly, they had still shunned him along with everyone else. "All those years…" she said as Hiccup raised his head.

"Astrid, are you ok?" Hiccup asked as he sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hiccup, I can't believe that after all the years of us calling you names and hating you and everything you _still_ loved me? How? Even during life-and-death situations such as Dragon Training we still found a way to ridicule you! How could you love someone who hated you? Even I snapped at you at times and hated you without even knowing you!" Astrid could just hear her angrily telling Hiccup to 'pick a side' after the obstacle course had almost gone deadly-wrong and a live, yet stunned, dragon was still loose. "I'm such a terrible person." Astrid said as she lowered her head in shame.

"Hey, Astrid you are **not** a terrible person," Hiccup said as he removed his arm from her shoulder to grip her hand. "You promised to hide Toothless if anything had happened to me, and at the moment when you told me to make sure that nothing went wrong, I knew I had found my true second friend… or first human friend if you want to look at it that way." Astrid brought her head up and put it on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Thanks," Astrid said as she sniffled.

"Don't mention it. You were there for me when Toothless and I needed you, and I'll be there for you." Hiccup said as the two of them stood up. Before Hiccup could react, Astrid punched him in the shoulder.

"That was for making me cry…" she mumbled as she quickly kissed his cheek. "And that was for everything else." Astrid said as they both blushed. Hiccup took her hand again.

"So about us?"

"Not yet… when we're a little older and we can know for sure when there won't be any wars or anything, then we can be 'together'. Until then, we can just carry on as we have been."

"Not-so-secretly crushing on each other and having a few awkward yet nice moments in public?" Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You betcha," Astrid said as she squeezed his hand and let go. "Come on, let's get moving. I'm ready to get off of this Thor-forsaken island."

"Right behind you." Hiccup said as they started moving toward the dragon pins again. Traveling to the dragon pins took longer than expected. Every few hundred yards there were Outcast guards patrolling and nests of archers. Finally though, the two made it to the top and had located the dragon pins.

"How hard did you hit Savage, Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"Hard enough to knock him out for an hour or two, but not this long. It's almost dawn and not one's reported us missing."

"Well it looks like it'll be too late by the time Savage wakes up, because we're just about home free!" Hiccup said. As if on cue though, a conch shell blast rang throughout the island as Outcast soldiers everywhere recognized what the sound meant- prison break.

"You just had to open your big mouth!" Astrid said as shouts started to ring out throughout the island. A cry of 'this way!' caused Hiccup to quickly open the dragon pin door and throw him and Astrid inside as guard shadows appeared on the floor. Hiccup and Astrid stayed quiet as silhouettes appeared on the other side of the door and a burly guard's voice could be heard saying 'Don't let anybody enter!'.

"Suckers." Astrid said as she and Hiccup moved down the rows of stalls, looking for a good dragon. At one stall though the pair had to stop-and-stare at a pin specifically called 'Eggs', which was filled with dozens of eggs.

"Alvin's going to have a pretty nasty surprise when those things explode." Hiccup said as he gave Astrid a wink.

"I hope it comes as a bigger shock to him than it did me." Astrid said as she remembered the Snoggletog explosions. The two continued on until they spotted a purple colored Deadly Nadder asleep and oblivious to the commotion going on outside.

"Do you want to take this, or shall I?" Hiccup asked. Astrid opened the cage in response.

"I got this." She said as the dragon opened its eyes. Astrid gently held out her hand and slowly approached it. "Hey there big guy. Want to go on a little trip?" To Astrid's surprise, the Nadder stood up and placed its nose in her hand as if he had been living on Berk for the year.

"Ok, good job Astrid." Hiccup said as he walked in and petted the Nadder.

"What about the other dragons?" Astrid asked as she eyed the rows and rows of cells.

"I hate to leave them like this, but if we can get out of here and then come back with my dad and the armada, then I think we'll have a better shot at it.

"Ok then." Astrid said as she and Hiccup clambered up onto the Nadder's back. Hiccup motioned for the Nadder to turn as Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist.

"Hang on Astrid. Ok boy, fire!" As if knowing the command by heart, the Nadder released a fiery ball of flame that demolished the wall in front of them, and scaring the pants off of the Outcast Guards.

"See ya boys!" Astrid yelled to the guards as the Nadder took off and the two became airborne. Not long after they had taken off though, a different conch shell was blared across the island as catapults started firing at two riders. The Nadder managed to dodge the shots, but the destruction of the catapults was going to be necessary if they were going to end up getting away. Hiccup had the Nadder swoop over catapult after catapult and demolish them, but eventually the inevitable happened.

"He's out of shots!" Astrid yelled as she dodged cross bow fire.

"But not out of spikes!" Hiccup yelled back as the Nadder flipped his tail, sending several dozen spikes into a catapult. "That's all of 'em! Let's get out of here!" Hiccup turned the Nadder in the direction of the sea and dared to look back at Outcast. Seconds later he wished he hadn't.

"Duck!" Hiccup yelled as a ball-and-chain shot came flying at them and clipped the Nadder's left wing and feet together, sending them spiraling to the ground. The Nadder hit with a crunch as Hiccup and Astrid fell off of its back and into the awaiting arms of the Outcasts. An hour later, Hiccup and Astrid were back in their cell and a full security detail surrounded the dungeon.

"Well that went well." Hiccup said dryly.

"And just when I thought we were home-free." Astrid said with a huff. The cell door opened and half a dozen guards walked in with Alvin at the lead.

"Well I must say I'm impressed Hiccup. You actually managed to _almost _escape _and_ cripple the entire island. Well plaid."

"Well thank you. Maybe next time I should just blast you first and then head home. Good riddance to both you and this island I'd say."

"Now Hiccup, is that anyway to treat family?" Alvin said with a sneer. The witty comeback that Hiccup had prepared died in his throat as Alvin spoke.

"Wait… what?" Hiccup asked confused.

"You mean to tell me that Stoick never told ye? Well allow me to set the record straight. Hiccup… I'm your uncle."

**Duh, duh, DUH! Didn't see that coming did ya?! I just pulled an **_**Empire Strikes Back **_**on you guys! Boom. That was your mind being blown. Hope you all enjoyed and enjoy the next few chapters as this story is coming to a close. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
